The Muggle Tournament
by ShadowWolfReturns
Summary: After Voldemort attacked the potters,Harry is left with the dursleys and his brother is proclaimed the boy-who-lived. harry raised around football,grows to be one of the best rising stars in his region.will Dumbledore realize his mistake mild Dumbledore bashing,minor james and lily bashing,good dursleys!,
1. prologue

**The muggle tournament**

 **the Beginning**

 **Hey guys,ShadowWolf here with a new story.**

 **This fanfic is a WBL and will include football(soccer) a lot,mild bashing of dumbledore,minor bashing lily and james potter, and harmony. You have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters,only my oc's**

 **Prologue:the beginning**

 **Privet drive,4,1984**

The Dursleys was sitting in front of the tv, watching the news, when the doorbell rang. The mother and wife, Petunia got up and went to see who was at the door. When her surprise echoed through the house, Vernon went to the door,only to see an old man with a long, white beard and with him was a young black haired, green eyed boy, who seemed about 3 years old. Petunia and Vernon knew this was one of the sons of her sister/in law, Lily Potter.

Harry wasn't as confused on the situation as most would be, despite only being told that he was being sent to aunt. He knew why he was sent, his brother, Andrew Potter,was being hailed as the boy-who-lived and that ment he was to be trained by his father, James, his own godfather, Sirius Black, and the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. The truth was only seen and believed by Harry and his honorary uncle, Remus lupin. He, Harry, was the defeater of the dark lord but he wasn't bothered about this move, this was the chance to get a new life and to get away from his neglectful family.

"what do you want?" Petunia sneered, she has never trusted the old man.

"i am here to give you Harry. He needs to stay here as his brother needs to train and doesn't need a distraction" Dumbledore didn't even bother hiding what he thought of Harry. "he is a squib so he would only fit in with muggles".

Petunia was surprised that lily would actually neglect and abandon her son,even if he was different to the wizards.

It was there where she accepted Harry, and wanting to raise him as her son,even if its to spite lily.

After they took Harry in, not knowing about the unexpectable future they're going to have.

* * *

 **that's the end of the chapter**

 **I hope you enjoyed it,i will add more in the next chapter**

 **tell me in the review what you think, and favourite**

 **until next ShadowWolf out**


	2. Friends and the offer

**The muggle tournament**

 **friends and the offer**

 **Hey guys, I'm back for this fanfic,**

 **I apologise now for any spelling or grammar mistakes,**

 **Please reveiw and favourite,**

 **Anyway enjoy the chapter**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters except my oc's**

* * *

Friends and the offer

It has been three, almost four years since that faithful day. Privet drive hasn't changed much but at number 4, people would have seen a family that held respect and love for each other. Harry, sinceinhe arrived at the dursley's, had been treated better than he ever had been by the potters. Dudley and Harry acted as brothers, pranking and playing with each other. Petunia raised him like she did with dudley but that didn't mean he was a pampered prince who expected everything to be given to him. Harry did respect the dursley's because of it.

When Harry started school he hoped it to be slightly difficult so it would keep him interested when he wasn't able to play Dudley managed to gain a massive amount of friends, Harry made only two. Both was lonely before he befriended them.

His first friend was a boy with sky blue eyes and dark brown hair that was cut short, his name was Callum Bryceland. Callum a football mad fan supporting a team in west london, Chelsea fc. This made it easier for Harry to be friends with him as Harry himself supported the same team after watching one of their matches with his uncle. His other friend was a girl with warm, chocolate brown eyes and brown, bushy hair her name was Hermione was a very intelligent and caring girl, who liked to prove herself despite being one of the best in class. This was one of the main reasons why she was being bullied by others, and on one paticular day, the day Harry met her, Harry stopped It and protected her. Harry didn't know why he felt protective of her but he wasn't bothered by it either. After that day, a friendship to last a lifetime was made and Harry had someone to talk to that could undrestand him.

"Hurry up, i would like to be at the library before it closes" Hermione impatiently let out.

Currently Harry, Hermione and Callum was walking to the local library after school ended. When they got close to the library, they heard two people talking. There was two people dressed like they were sports trainers, the older man looked like he was around 40 as he had dark brown hair that held grey streaks and he had light green eyes that was similar to grass. The other was a boy looking about 19 with dirty blond hair and light blue eyes.

"we need new more players to play any matches," the man spoke that seem to have no confidence, "but the other five teams have on the same day as us, all we need are a striker and a centre-mid*". The teen seemed deep in thought as contemplate what the older man said and he sighed. Then he replied" alright, all we have to do is find two six year olds to have a full team", as the teen said this Harry's and Callum's interest and curiosity rose, while Hermione just rolled her eyes at the boys.

Just as the trio started to walk away, one of the men noticed them and they also noticed the hopeful look on the two boys faces.

* * *

(The next day, same time)

When the trio got to the library, a man walked up to them asking if he could speak to the boys, the boys looked at Hermione who gave them a nod before walking to one of the shelfs of books. "What do you want to talk to us about ?" questioned Harry, he recongised the man from the day before. "I notice that you were interested in the trials for the team," answered the man, Harry and Callum shared a look. "We are interested in the trials,"Callum began,"but we don't know who you are" he finished. "Oh yeah, excuse my manners. My name is Isaac Smith, i'm the coach for the under 7's team for Surrey juniors" the man, now known as Isaac, spoke. Harry gave a brief look at Callum be fore asking when the trials are. Isaac answered"it's next week on saturday", the boys told him that they would go and left the coach to find their book-loving friend.

Harry found her at one of the tables near the back of the library, with three books out in front of her. Hermione looked up when she heard the chair next to her move, looking at Harry's happy grin she smiled back and asked"what did he want ?" "he told us about a opening for a team and the trials are next week," he answered. Hermione gave him a beaming smile and hugged him, "I knew you would get the chance, hopefully you guys get on the team," .

 **The end of the chapter,**

 **How did you like it, tell me in your review,**

 **and favourite**

 **until next time, ShadowWolf out~~**


End file.
